Cosmetic materials in the shape of powder or solid are put in middle plates, and each middle plate is then kept stored in a compact case. This middle plate containing a cosmetic item is removable from the compact case. Since compact cases of such a type are highly economical and convenient, these compact cases are in heavy usage.
If the compact cases of the type having a removable middle plate are to be used effectively, it is advantageous to utilize a refill case for exclusive use, in which to keep a replaceable middle plate.
There is a prior-art refill case of this type, wherein the lid and the case body are fitted to each other in a lockable manner and wherein either the lid or the case body is provided with a finger-positioning mark having a dent (See Patent Document 1).
The replaceable middle plate need be sealed to prevent the cosmetic in the middle plate from drying or absorbing moisture and to prevent evaporation of volatile components, such as aromatic substances, in the cosmetic. There is a prior-art middle plate wherein the opening is sealed with a sealing film that is easily releasable (See Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1]P1999-276240[Patent Document 2]P2003-210245